dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star, Alisa, Ally, and Speed
The teen girls who are best friend to each other like the teens boys. They all met when they all went at the same school that the main character of Dick figures was in just like the other. The story is the same thing to the boys story. They got in a age of 15, they knew they hates the orphanage, the other kid who was a orphanage now have a parents while the teen was still in the house, No one sadly took them. Yea, we know what happen to the other boys. They don't talk to each other because they thought that they could be in trouble, one of them wanted to get out of here, but notice that the other want too. So, they all have a plan. Yes, Yes, we know. They thought if they mess around, they would be send outside by the adult, never come back, they now talk about themselves and start to dye their hair with the money that their parents gave them. They still go to school and what the boys do. They do the same thing what Zack, Cody, Tino, and Kyle do. The same thing. They brought themselves a fancy mansion which made them all cheerful, brought car, RV, video game, Wii, Wii U... *3DS *3DS XL *TabletPC *Tablet *Chair *Beanbag *TV HD *Amazon TV *Huge kitchen *Lot of pools *Beds *Computers (Have a computer room) *And others Of course, they spend a lot and still have a lot of cash and money. They give money to the homeless, company, and other to help the world. Of course, they need to go to school. So, they also when to school also like I said. Star Star is a fiction character that will be in the Dick Figures Fanon. Star love her friend and mostly hang out with them. Of course, they live in a fancy mansion together. Also, they meet up at the skateboard place or at McDonald's. Star love to go here and there. She would also warn her friend about what going to happen and all that. When Star met the other when She was 15, he was shy and couldn't talk well like Zack. But now since he have friends, she's like the other teen girls. Zack sometime go with his friend to the pool that's outside of their house. Also, she would make story or movie. Ability/Power *Roll spark *Roll spring *Time Fly *Animal Attack *Run Spring *Speed run Spring *Winter live *Healing *Fall Time *Summer Runner *Acid *Fog poison *Steam Roll *Spiteful Gun *Music fog Friends *'Alisa' They talk about his story and wonder if Star was going to send it out to some people. Star said that her story are for herself, not anyone. They also do dare together which hard them and make them laugh all the time. *'Ally' They fool around much. They would talk about popular ideas and thinking what should they get. Also, they go shopping for clothed for them and their other friends. *'Speed' They mostly play game together and laugh to one of them character die in the game and they have to start over again and again. They go to the pool and swim in it and splash at each other and swim around. Alisa Alisa is a fiction character that will be in the Dick Figures Fanon. Alisa is jumpie and also a trick person. Alisa do a lot of song and do a remix of them or do a cakes up or dupstep. Alisa runs around like what a animal would do. She can also be crazy in anyway. She can also be drunk when sometime she go to a bar like Cody, but they don't go to the same bar. Ability/Power *Lightening Storm *Storm Roll *Lightening ball *Storm bolt *Bolt *Crash Star *Sword Star *Star Storm *Lightening Star Bolt Friends *'Star' Sometime, Alsa want to know why does she make story and movies. Alisa text Star during when she's in study hall. They would text other people in their class and try not to. *'Ally' Tino know that Cody can sometime get drunk, but haven't have sex with any slut. Tino understand that Cody doesn't have a drinking problem. But Tino doesn't care with Cody drinking. *'Speed' They play mostly Mario and sonic game that came out. Then play some game that involves fighting. They play Kirby games and said how cute he is. Ally Ally is a fiction character that will be in the Dick Figures Fanon. Ally mostly love Nintendo game, but also play Minecraft since he can mine, craft, and fight monster like creepy. Also, she love to swim in water and poison. Of course, her friends can't swim in poison beside Speed. Ability/Power *Fire run *Fire roll *Fire storm *Fire stream *Fire jump *Poison water *burn poison Friends *'Star' Of course, they fool around and get clothes from store or mall like women do. They also buy video game at GameStop. Also get food for themselves and their friends. *'Alisa' Yes, Ally understand that Alisa doesn't have a problem of drinking because she doesn't drink all the time. Alisa also have to help Speed on that because they are still in school. She doesn't even drink. *'Speed' They mostly swim in the pool together and also swim in poison. Included acid while they so not get burn. They sometime put Star and Alisa in the poison and the acid for fun. Luckily, it also doesn't affect on all of them. Speed Speed is a fictional character that will be in the Dick Figures Fanon. Speed mostly draw picture and put them in the interest if she feel like it. She also like to do pranks on other people with her friends. Speed is also a hacker, but doesn't hack much really like Kyle. Ability/Power *Water spin *Water cut *Star Water *Water Roll *Star strike *Poison Water fog *Acid Water *Acid fog *Water Stream Friends *'Star' They mostly play games together. They also get games by looking in other store or buying them at online or get them at amazon and GameStop. *'Alisa' Playing games over and over again. They go outside and stake more till it's night time. Speed knew about Alisa drinking. She also join Alisa drinking and getting drunk. *'Ally' Ally knew this was about to happen when she drink with Alisa. She also swim with Speed in the pool, poison, and also acid. They could also get poison and acid in their body, but nothing affect them, same for Star and Alisa like Zack and Cody. Category:Characters Category:Children